Fairy and the Ice Princess
by InoueTsubasa
Summary: Being childhood friends and neighbors for as long as she could remember, Yuliana had always had her fair share of Yuri Plisetsky's outbursts. It didn't help that they had similar sounding names, either. Her parents and his grandfather got along well, so it was no surprise that the two started figure skating together at a very young age.
1. Prologue

Leaning against the plane window, she sighed as the pilot announced the time before landing through the intercom. At that, she looked out her window seat, gazing at the fluffy clouds gradually ascending above eye level.

"Yura..."


	2. Chapter 1: Ice Princess in Hasetsu

It was a weekday morning; the usually calm airport atmosphere was broken by groups of fans waiting at the baggage reclaim area.

As the Russian teenager made her way from the baggage carousel, one of them offered to help push her luggage cart, followed by his companions squabbling about him cheating. She politely declined with a smile and walked towards the taxi counter, where another group of fans approached her for an autograph.

Inevitably, this was to be expected for the reigning ladies' singles World Junior Figure Skating champion, even more so without a disguise. After all, figure skating was a popular sport in countries like Japan. It's not uncommon for consecutive champions to gain an international fanbase.

She should've known better than to post her trip on Instagram though.

Regrettable as it was, the ladies' champion had no choice but to humor her fans with autographs and pictures. After bidding them farewell, she heaved a sigh of relief and booked herself a taxi to her destination.

During the ride, she gazed out the window, noting the subtle changes in scenery the closer she got. Pulling out a tiny notebook, she skimmed through the checklist written in order for completion, the top being Yu-topia Katsuki.

Based on her research, the hot spring resort was the last of its kind in Hasetsu. Still, it had good ratings and reasonable pricing, not to mention hot springs. The experience definitely sealed the deal with her; though, she'd rather break an ankle than tell Grandpa Nikolai that.

After all, it wasn't his fault that he had such a troublesome grandson. And it wasn't hers that she had such a grumpy childhood friend either.

Heck, she could've sworn he hated her guts since day one!

Feeling sorry for both herself and Grandpa Nikolai, she had accepted the task of checking up on her friend. With so many luggage, she settled with dropping them off at the resort before beginning her potentially long search.

Sure, she could call the person directly, but judging by his personality, he'd most likely hang up on her than tell her where he was. All she was given to work with was the fact that he was still in Hasetsu.

Goodness knows where that guy would be…!

Upon arrival, the teenager was greeted by a middle-aged Japanese woman.

"Welcome to Yu-topia Katsuki! How many will be staying tonight?"

"It's just me," she replied, scanning her surroundings for any possible sight of his silhouette. As she filled in the check-in form, the innkeeper asked, "Could it be that you're looking for someone?"

Sky blue eyes widened. Perhaps this lady knew of him.

"Yes. Have you, by any chance, seen a blonde foreigner around my age?"

"Ah, yes, I have," the innkeeper chirped. "He was quite a looker! Do you know of Yuri Plisetsky-"

"Yes! That's him! May I know where he is?"

She didn't mean to interrupt so rudely. It just never occurred to her that her first lead would come so soon. Perhaps looking for him wouldn't take up the entire 2 weeks as planned.

"Last time I saw him was probably this morning- oh, I'll have your things brought to your room if you'd like," the woman side-tracked when the check-in process was complete, to which the girl nodded and urged to continue.

"He was dragging Viktor to the Ice Castle…"

With that, she thanked the woman and dashed out without hesitation.

Having roughly memorized the directions to a few key locations, she knew exactly where the building was and mentally patted herself on the back for including it on her list. After all, she had intentions to practice her skating throughout her stay.

The cold winter wind grazed her face as she ran, prompting her to let out a breath to see the air condense into a brief fog. She beamed. It was still one of her favorite little entertainments in life. She remembered a certain somebody would call her a kid whenever she did that.

It didn't take long for her to arrive the Ice Castle. Panting slightly, she stopped at the flight of steps to catch her breath, creating more condensation in the process. She then opt to whip out her phone and snapped a selfie with the Ice Castle in the background for an Instagram post. That way, she could keep her fans updated on her little adventure.

It wasn't every day a Russian figure skating champion would visit a small Japanese town like Hasetsu. Scratch that. Including him, that made two figure skating champions.

 _Perfect!_ she mused after dabbling with a few filters and adding a caption.

Pushing the glass entrance open, she was met with triplets who seemingly recognized her.

"Woah, aren't you the Ice Princess, Yuliana Vasiliev!?"

"She totally is! What are you doing here in Hasetsu? Are you looking for Viktor Nikiforov or Yuri Plisetsky? Or are you after our Katsuki Yuuri?"

"Is it really true that the two of you are dating?"

 _Yura really is here! Wait, dating? With who?_

Just as she pondered over their questions, the commotion had prompted a young woman from behind the skate rental counter to approach them. The moment chestnut brown met sky blue, she squealed in delight, throwing the teenager into further confusion.

Turned out the lady was the owner of the rink, Nishigori Yuuko, as well as the mother of the triplets. Apparently, she knew of the Russian girl and had always dreamed of watching her competitions live.

Along with the triplets, she busied herself with peppering more questions while one of them yelled for company from the ice. That familiar shout she knew all too well echoed from a distance before…

"Yulia!? What are you doing here!?"

His turquoise eyes widened in shock, brows furrowing as he stomped in her direction. To any onlooker, he was beyond grumpy; he was irate. But she had been around him long enough to know better.

After all, how could she miss that flash of elation he so desperately tried to mask?

"Hi Yura, how've you been?" she greeted with a cheeky smirk before leaping into an embrace, rubbing her cheek against his, to the latter's chagrin.

"Don't try to avoid my question! What are you doing here?" he demanded, attempting to pry her off of him, to no avail. Her grasp was simply too strong for his own good. Watching from the sidelines, the enthusiastic triplet made haste and took pictures of the peculiar interaction, uploading onto their social media. As if coming to a realization, Yuuko urged the children towards the back of the counter, further away from view.

Yuliana pressed a finger between his furrowed brows and taunted, "That line won't go away if you look so angry all the time, you know?"

"Shut up," he scowled, slapping her hand away. After a while, he resigned into her grasp and sheepishly returned the hug, though he told himself that it was merely to humor her and get her off of him. Yet, his ever so observant friend didn't fail to catch the tint of pink that colored his cheeks before releasing.

Tucking her arms behind her back playfully, she grinned at him teasingly.

"Actually, Grandpa Nikolai wanted me to come babysit you."

"What!? Why would I need to be babysitted by you!? I'm f*cking older than you!"

"By three months! But who else can keep a leash on such a grumpy cat like you?"

"I'm a tiger! And I'm not grumpy either!"

"Sure you are," she teased, completely enjoying the sight of Yuri puffing his cheeks in rage. It was also one of her tiny entertainments in life, not like she would tell him that though.

"But seriously though, he's worried about you, Yura. "

Just when he was about to respond, Viktor in all his balding glory poked his head from around a corner.

"Huh? Yuli's here too? Don't tell me you want me to be your coach too."

"Viktor!" she exclaimed, completely abandoning her conversation and greeted her hero with a big bear hug, to which he returned by spinning her around, earning himself excited giggles from the girl.

Unbeknownst to the two, Yuri glowered at them. Somehow, the sight didn't sit well with him at all; heck, it seemed to rouse an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. She just seemed so much happier when she saw Viktor compared to him.

He's her childhood friend, not Viktor.

"I'm actually here for Yura, but,"

 _But?_

Pulling away, Yuliana peeked behind the man to take a closer look at his hiding protégé.

"I heard you came to coach Japanese Yuuri... Why's he hiding over there?"

"Yes! He's a little out of shape right now but he'll be back in top shape in no time!" he chirped, pushing a blushing Yuuri out of his hiding spot towards her.

"It's because our little Yuli is really pretty and he's a huge fan, of course he's going to be shy!"

 _Of course she's pretty. Who did he think she took fashion advice from?_

Fidgeting, Yuuri's cheeks flush a deep red whilst avoiding eye contact, opting to stare at the rubber flooring.

"Cute…"

 _Cute!?_

Yuuri's brown eyes snapped back to her in bewilderment. What did she just say?

Just then, he was attacked with a bear hug from the ladies' champion as she began the nonstop rubbing of her cheek against his, sending the poor man into further panic. Even Yuri was beyond stunned with his mouth agape.

"He's so cuddly, just like an oversized teddy bear!"

Viktor couldn't help but snicker. No competitive figure skater would want to be compared with a teddy bear. This should serve as a lesson for Yuuri to rid himself of that pot belly, especially from all those katsudon…

"Oi katsudon! Stop daydreaming and get your fat ass off of her!"

"Wha? But I'm not the one-"

"I don't care, just get off!"

"Geez, Yura, you don't have to be so mean to him…"

It wasn't until a very pissed off Yuri pried her off of him. Wherever he got that strength, nobody knew.

Letting go and paying no heed to her friend's now bellowing rage, she cleared her throat and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Japanese Yuuri. Sorry, you were just too cute," she admitted with an apologetic smile, at which Yuuri blushed. "My name is Yuliana Vasiliev, but you can call me Yulia. I'm Yuri's childhood friend and rink mate."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Yuuri sheepishly shook her hand, his brown eyes beginning to twinkle. "I'm Katsuki Yuuri, but just Yuuri is fine."

"Speaking of which, Yulia," Viktor interrupted. "You said you came to Hasetsu for Yurio, yes? Are you here to confess your love to him?"

"Yurio? Pfft-"

"O-oi Viktor! Quit going around spreading that!"

"Now that I think about, Yura and Japanese Yuuri technically have the same name," she recalled, still stifling a laugh. "But no, I'd rather confess my love to Potya than his angry owner."

Yuri scowled, a tint of pink coloring his cheeks.

"But no. Was I interrupting practice? Yura's grandfather wanted me to check up on him, see whether he's doing alright."

"Not at all! In fact…" the silver-haired skater reassured, stealing a side glance at a now sulking Yuri before continuing. "Would you mind helping Yurio with his Agape for a bit? He just can't seem to get that feeling right."

 _Agape?_

Recognizing her puzzled look, Viktor explained the dilemma of his promise to choreograph for Yuri's senior debut and current interest in Yuuri's skating. As a result, the two had to face off using different variations of the same theme, where the winner would have him as their coach. Yuri was to skate to In Regards to Love: Agape, a song on unconditional love, whilst Yuuri's Eros was one about sexual passion and desire.

Yuliana squinted her eyes at Yuri; no matter how she saw it, there's no way her childhood friend could pull off something like pure, unconditional love in his current state, let alone win in competition. What Viktor said now made sense.

He wanted her to teach Yuri how to express unconditional love.

Nodding her head, Yuliana gave Viktor a thumbs-up before dragging her friend by the arm towards the rink. Not without protest, of course.

She stopped briefly, turned to Yuuri and sent a flirtatious wink, to the latter's embarrassment. "I'd still like to see Japanese Yuuri's Eros though."

It was then that Yuri snapped.


End file.
